The Magic Wand
by Idge
Summary: A little bit of OC. Jounouchi notices a Magic Wand, and he and a girl go on a rampage with it. Yami turns into what now? Who summoned WHAT? What did Ryou just say...?


**A/N: I bet this is one of those, "OMFG, is that even a story?" things. So, ha, I win. Oh, and it's pretty much about half original characters, but it doesn't matter, it's not really a story. I sort of drew it as a comic, but this is tweaked with a different ending. **

Nokoya blinked across the room, pretty much ignoring Norika's ramblings, and also bored of Jou's constant clicks on the Game Boy he was playing. _Well,_ she thought, _At least he turned the sound off._ She noticed a small wand on the floor. It was a long black straw with a star at the end. She hadn't seen that before… She stood and delicately walked over to it, careful not to bend over too far in her school uniform skirt. She still hadn't changed, in fact, no one had.

Norika tilted her head to the side a bit before asking, "Is that a wand?" She noticed Jou's head perk up quickly. He practically threw the Game Boy on the couch and rushed to Nokoya.

"I bet it has magic words!" He exclaimed with much excitement. His blue, school jacket was tied around his waist, and he was wearing a plain white tee shirt. Norika rolled her eyes.

"I think it's just a toy, Jou-kun. Don't get you're hopes up." She smirked at him when he glared at her. He rolled his copper eyes and looked away.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Yugi walked in. "Hi guys!" He said. Nokoya, now slightly hyper, pointed the wand at him and yelled:

"Bibbity-boppity-boo!"

There was a poof of purple smoke, and when it cleared, it revealed a pile of clothes where Yugi once stood. Norika, Nokoya, and Jou all gasped and ran to the clothes.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She covered her mouth. "Oops!"

"What did you do to me?" Yugi gasped. Upon further investigation, Jou found a bunny with Yugi's hair style on it, and bright, orchid eyes. "I'm a bunny!"

Norika burst into laughter, Jou was sort of shocked, and Nokoya almost started to cry. "Are you okay?"

"I hate you all."

"Hey," Jou started, "Maybe if you turn into Yami, you'll go back to normal."

The bunny quirked his head. "It's worth a shot I guess."

A flash of light revealed the same bunny, but the bangs were up like Yami's, and the eyes were narrower.

"Oh no!" He shouted, only to see Norika laugh harder, and Jou start to crack into a grin. Nokoya was near tears.

"I'm going to kill you, with tooth picks, and it will hurt!" Yami-bunny shouted. Norika stopped laughing long enough to make eye contact, but then decided making eye contact with your bunny-friend is too funny to not laugh at.

Yami-bunny hopped a few paces to his old pants, and snatched a card out of his deck. He slipped it onto the Duel Disk and shouted, "I summon the Dark Magician!"

As the light slowly became a form, even Nokoya had to laugh at the short bunny holding a rod and with a pointy hat on. He blinked, looked down at himself, and turned to his owner. He had one of those, "OMFG!" looks on his face.

"Yell it again." Norika suggested, looking to her friend. Nokoya blinked, and then redirected the wand to Yami-Bunny.

"Bibbity-boppity-boo!"

A puff of smoke revealed Yami, standing naked before the trio. Jou's eyes widened and he ran to wrap his coat around his best friend, Nokoya gasped and covered her eyes, and Norika turned away completely. As Yami held the coat over himself, and the two sleeves wrapped around his back like an apron, he said,

"Where did you get that wand?"

"What wand?" Nokoya asked, fearing what Yami might do to her. She snapped it in half, and threw it out the window. "I don't see a wand!"

"You know what?" Yami asked, "I don't ever want to do that again."

Suddenly Ryou opened the door and entered, and a horrified look crept to his face. "Oh my gods, Yami, are you stripping. Norika, you're my cousin, you should no better, and Nokoya, what is wrong with you!" He paused and looked to the blonde Jou. "Oh, Jounouchi-san, I don't even want to KNOW what you were doing here…" He slammed the door and walked out, leaving all four teens speechless.

"Yami…" Jou started, "I think I just got called gay… My social life is over…"

Nokoya did nothing but blush, as did Yami.

"EXCUSE ME!" Norika ran after Ryou.


End file.
